


Transgressions and Piety

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [644]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Sometimes the most outwardly pious person can retain within herself the vilest of sinful thoughts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 December 2016  
> Word Count: 144  
> Prompt: see quote below  
> Summary: Sometimes the most outwardly pious person can retain within herself the vilest of sinful thoughts.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Vassago and Simone Baptiste. Somehow, once again, Vassago exerted a little power and insisted the fic be hers alone. I didn't fight her…
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

_"It haunts me like a shadow or a sin."_  
\-- Folium Flavium

 

Sometimes the most outwardly pious person can retain within herself the vilest of sinful thoughts. Shakespeare had a whole riff on those who protest too much being exactly what they protest against. I have lived for millennia now, and my observations of mortals boil down to the fact that piety and sin often walk hand in hand more than most of this doomed race believe. It has become more obvious that this duplicity occurs as the Digital Age firmly takes hold of mankind. How the masses take the "fall from grace" of their social and political idols depends on the idol and the transgression. Some are forgiven for the most heinous of crimes, while others are branded with the hypocritical scarlet letter for a minor infraction. There is no rhyme or reason involved.


End file.
